1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method.
2. Related Art
An apparatus having a plurality of test modules, a tester bus, and a tester controller is known as a test apparatus to test a device under test such as a semiconductor circuit (e.g., see Patent Document No. 1). The tester controller controls the plurality of test modules via a tester bus, to test a device under test. Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-89999
A tester controller reads the data stored in each test module, to obtain information such as the state of the test module, and a test result of the device under test. A conventional tester controller issues an instruction to the next test module for reading data therefrom, after reception of the data from the previous test module. However, with this construction, it takes time to read data from many test modules.